


The mask

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Undeath, Dark, Dark Character, Demons, Eternal Life, F/M, Forbidden Love, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Love, Love at First Sight, Lover - Freeform, Major Character Undeath, Mask, Masks, Party, References to Paradise Lost, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, Soul Bond, Souled Vampire(s), Undeath, Vampires, dance, never ending life, reference to milton
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |DAL TESTO|"Quando aveva ricevuto l’invito per quella stramba e pomposa festa, a Ethan era venuto da ridere.Scritto con eleganti caratteri neri su una ancora più elegante carta gialla, c’era l’indirizzo di una sala da ballo e la gentile richiesta di partecipare alla festa che si sarebbe tenuta in occasione della festa di Halloween, la sera del 31 di ottobre. Sotto, in caratteri più piccoli, si specificava l’obbligo di una maschera, che non gli sarebbe servita granché: il suo costume era lui stesso, con il suo incarnato pallido, le pupille dilatate a tal punto da far sembrare gli occhi neri e, ovviamente, quei meravigliosi canini candidi che gli spuntavano all’angolo della bocca."





	The mask

_New York, XIX secolo._  
  
“Se per baciarvi dovessi poi andare all'inferno, lo farei.  
Così potrò poi vantarmi con i diavoli  
di aver visto il paradiso senza mai entrarci.”  


  
Quando aveva ricevuto l’invito per quella stramba e pomposa festa, a Ethan era venuto da ridere.  
  
Scritto con eleganti caratteri neri su una ancora più elegante carta gialla, c’era l’indirizzo di una sala da ballo e la gentile richiesta di partecipare alla festa che si sarebbe tenuta in occasione di Halloween, la sera del 31 di ottobre. Sotto, in caratteri più piccoli, si specificava l’obbligo di una maschera, che non gli sarebbe servita granché: il suo costume era lui stesso, con il suo incarnato pallido, le pupille dilatate a tal punto da far sembrare gli occhi neri e, ovviamente, quei meravigliosi canini candidi che gli spuntavano all’angolo della bocca.  
Erano ormai cinque anni che viveva a New York ed era riuscito a nascondere quella sua natura demoniaca che tanti scambiavano per mostruosità, ma senza accorgersi che, in realtà, era una benedizione. Mostrare venticinque anni per il resto dell’esistenza non era affatto male, al sangue col tempo ci si abituava e anche a vivere alla luce cocente del sole.  
L’unica cosa che di tanto in tanto lo faceva vacillare era il desiderio di non avere più il timore di uccidere un umano. Ricordava ancora quando, nella prima settimana da vampiro, aveva succhiato via tutto il sangue dal corpo di quella ragazza, ricordava le sue unghie che gli artigliavano il braccio, le sue grida di dolore, i suoi occhi che perdevano il colore della vita, diventando vitrei e spenti. Da quel momento si era ripromesso che non sarebbe mai più accaduto ma a volte era inevitabile, quando la fame era troppa da sopportare, quando il dolore per la morte di un caro gli faceva perdere la testa; in quei momenti era davvero dura resistere all’impulso innato che gli faceva desiderare più sangue.  
Mise l’elegante invito nella tasca interna del lungo impermeabile e fece per aprire la porta del suo modesto appartamento quando l’occhio scuro gli cadde su un tavolino: sopra, a prendere polvere, giaceva la maschera che aveva comprato tempo addietro, a Venezia, per un evento non diverso da quello a cui si accingeva a partecipare. _Perché no?_ Si disse. _Perché non rendere tutto ancora più finto?_ Così la prese e la legò dietro la testa, le dita che intrecciavano insieme capelli lisci e nastri di seta, entrambi neri come il carbone.  
Si guardò nello specchio dietro la porta e il riflesso gli mostrò la figura di un giovane uomo attraente che si nascondeva dietro un’elegante maschera di velluto; l’incarnato pallido metteva ancora più in risalto gli occhi scuri e i capelli che scendevano lisci fino alle spalle.  
Non indugiò oltre e uscì di casa, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

La sala da ballo dove si teneva l’evento era vergognosamente elegante, sfiorava quasi il volgare con quei lampadari pieni di diamanti e le pareti dipinte d’oro. La gente che calpestava quell’orrendo pavimento poi era anche peggio: signore e signori sfoggiavano assurdi abiti di crinolina e stupide parrucche che sfidavano la forza di gravità.  
Ethan si fece largo tra la folla e i suoi occhi incontrarono l’uomo che aveva creato tutto quello sfarzo. Era in un angolo, un bicchiere di vino in una mano e una maschera malconcia nell’altra. Sulla cinquantina, quell’uomo di cui non ricordava il nome sembrava la brutta copia dell’Imperatore Nerone, con il mento sfuggente e i capelli ricci e unti. Rideva grossamente insieme a un gruppo di uomini dall’aria importante, anche loro terribilmente eleganti nei loro completi da sera neri.  
Ethan distolse lo sguardo, non voleva che lo notasse o lo avrebbe incastrato nelle sue noiose chiacchiere mondane.  
Si guardò intorno, rimproverando mentalmente tutti quegli uomini che facevano sfoggio della propria ricchezza ma che poi, una volta conosciuti, si rivelavano essere poveri dell’intelligenza e della conoscenza. Ethan non si era mai trovato più d’accordo con Seneca, l’autore latino che tanto criticava il genere umano esattamente come stava facendo lui in quel momento.  
Il filo dei suoi pensieri però venne interrotto e la sua attenzione attirata da una ragazza molto giovane, forse di poco più piccola di lui, il cui volto era nascosto da una maschera bianca come l’abito sobrio che indossava. Tutto in lei era insolito se messo a confronto con l’ambiente che la circondava; con quei suoi capelli ricci legati in un’elaborata treccia dorata e con quegli occhi azzurri che si intravedevano dalle fessure della maschera, sembrava un angelo sceso dal paradiso per salvare la sua anima dannata.  
I suoi occhi scuri si posarono sulla gola pallida della giovane, su quella linea azzurrina e palpitante che era l’arteria e si rese conto con sorpresa che non mangiava da troppo tempo, i canini avevano iniziato a dolergli e chiedevano di essere saziati. Velocemente, si diresse verso il tavolo più vicino, coperto da una sontuosa tovaglia bianca ricamata su cui erano disposte mille prelibatezze. Gli occhi di Ethan vagarono sui tacchini e sulle salse, sulle patate e sulle insalate, sul pane caldo tagliato a fette e sul miele; gli mancava mangiare, affondare i denti in qualcosa che non fosse carne umana, assaggiare qualcosa di diverso dal sangue. Prese un bicchiere di cristallo, vi versò del vino e quasi gli scappò da ridere quando vide il liquido color cremisi uscire dalla bottiglia e riempire l’elegante bicchiere: sarebbe potuto essere sangue.  
Avvicinò il vino al naso e si riempì le narici dell’odore amaro e al contempo dolce della bevanda, se lo portò alle labbra, bagnandole appena, e subito i canini fecero meno male, la fame si acquietò e, finalmente, poté dedicare la sua attenzione alla ragazza dai capelli d’oro.

«Non vi divertite?» Ethan, lentamente e col suo passo felpato, si era avvicinato alla giovane e l’aveva colta di sorpresa sussurrandole all’orecchio. Nel frattempo, l’orchestra che si trovava vicino ad un’alta finestra aveva iniziato a suonare un motivo allegro e la maggior parte dei superficiali invitati si era riversata al centro della sala e aveva iniziato a danzare.  
La ragazza aveva sussultato e si era subito voltata per vedere chi le avesse parlato per poi fissare gli occhi, di un azzurro quasi accecante dietro la maschera bianca, su di lui.  
Ethan era abituato a quel tipo di sguardo, più di una volta donne e uomini lo avevano osservato allo stesso modo della ragazza, ma mai nessuno aveva avuto negli occhi un così alto grado di purezza.  
«Non è esattamente il genere di festa a cui partecipo volentieri» gli rispose e la sua voce era candida e dolce, come se venisse dalle più bianche nuvole del paradiso.  
«Alquanto bizzarro, tutte le fanciulle amano volteggiare nei loro abiti, affiancate da affascinanti cavalieri. Cosa non vi piace, il ballo o l’affascinante cavaliere?» così dicendo, Ethan le porse la mano guantata e le guance della giovane divennero dello stesso porpora delle tende quando accettò l’invito a danzare.  
«Direi decisamente il cavaliere» la ragazza sorrise, ed Ethan sentì quasi il suo cuore ricominciare per un istante a battere.  
«Avete la lingua affilata, signorina. Non è comune nelle giovani della vostra età» così dicendo le fece fare una giravolta.  
«Pensavo che voi aveste già compreso che non sono come le altre, signor»  
«Potete chiamarmi Ethan» e la stretta sulla mano di lui aumentò, il sorriso della ragazza si allargò, rivelando i denti bianchi e piccolini, così diversi dai suoi affilati e letali, fatti per lacerare e mordere la carne, i nervi, le vene. Il solo pensiero del sangue gli fece sentire la familiare e alquanto scomoda sensazione dei canini che si allungavano e subito Ethan si irrigidì, incapace di controllare la fame che lo stava assalendo.  
Doveva mangiare.  
Distrattamente riusciva a sentire la ragazza chiamarlo, chiedergli se si sentisse bene.  
Doveva andare via da lì.  
Una coppia di ballerini lo urtò e sentì la rabbia ruggirgli nel petto.  
Doveva allontanarsi da lei.  
Tutto divenne sfocato, come fosse ricoperto da una patina; l’unica cosa chiara era il suono di centinaia di cuori che pompavano sangue nelle vene.  
Una mano si posò leggera sul suo braccio e, con la stessa leggerezza, si sentì trascinare via. Attraverso il tessuto della giacca, riuscì a percepire il liquido vermiglio scorrere nei capillari delle mani e delle dita fini. I canini non volevano saperne di ritirarsi, facendosi più affilati che mai.  
Nel suo stato di incoscienza, Ethan pensò che probabilmente aveva sbagliato a non mangiare per tutto quel tempo.  
Una mano, probabilmente la stessa che l’aveva trascinata via, gli accarezzò la fronte e, con uno scatto fulmineo che non pensava di poter fare in quelle condizioni, la afferrò, serrando le dita sul polso esile e avvertendo il sangue scorrere velocemente nella vena. Se lo portò alle labbra e, non appena i canini sfiorarono la carne tenera e penetrarono nel vaso, la vista gli tornò, così come gli altri sensi, sentendosi subito meglio. Ma durò poco. Quando si rese conto di quello che stava facendo, allontanò il polso dalle sue labbra e si ritrasse.  
Ethan si guardò intorno. Si trovava in una sala adiacente a quella principale, riusciva a sentire la musica dei violini e dei violoncelli, ma questa era più buia e disadorna; non c’erano le lunghe tende di velluto alle finestre, che invece erano spoglie e sporche di polvere, il pavimento non era lucido e alcune mattonelle erano persino rotte. Se non fosse stato per la sua vista, probabilmente non sarebbe stato in grado di vedere nulla, data la scarsa illuminazione, tutta proveniente dalla luna alta e gialla nel cielo notturno.  
Poi vide lei e, se non avesse saputo che era fermo da più di due secoli, avrebbe giurato di aver sentito il suo cuore fare una capriola nel petto immobile.  
La giovane fanciulla con cui aveva danzato e da cui si era allontanato, lo guardava con i grandi occhi azzurri sbarrati e spaventati; il polso sanguinava leggermente e lo teneva stretto al petto con la mano. La bocca, le cui labbra sembravano petali della rosa più fresca, erano aperte in un’espressione di puro terrore.  
Ethan si alzò in piedi e fece per avvicinarsi a lei, ma la ragazza si allontanò, ancora più spaventata, fino a che non trovò la porta leggermente accostata e la varcò, sparendo nella folla danzante.  
L’aveva persa, Ethan ne era sicuro, ed era colpa sua. Aveva sbagliato, non avrebbe dovuto aspettare per nutrirsi; se l’avesse fatto, lei non sarebbe scappata da lui, lei che sembrava un angelo sceso dall’Eden solo per salvare lui.

Ethan si prese un momento per riprendersi, il sangue della ragazza lo aveva rinvigorito abbastanza per permettergli di andare a cercarla. Velocemente, si alzò dal pavimento sporco di polvere e oltrepassò la porta, ritrovandosi nella pomposa sala da ballo. Gli invitati non si erano accorti di nulla e avevano continuato a danzare sulle note lente di un valzer, le gonne delle signore che svolazzavano in un misto di seta e tulle intorno alle gambe dei gentiluomini. Il vampiro si fece largo tra le coppie, spintonando chi si trovava sul suo cammino e cercando con gli occhi la chioma bionda della ragazza. Doveva aver lasciato la sala perché non riusciva a trovarla; si diresse velocemente verso le eleganti porte bianche a due battenti e le aprì, facendo cigolare i cardini, la oltrepassò e la chiuse violentemente alle sue spalle  
Non appena fu fuori, il terribile suono dei violini cessò e la sua mente fu finalmente libera di pensare a dove poteva essere andata. Non sapeva perché la stava cercando, non sapeva quale misteriosa forza lo portasse a mettere un piede davanti all’altro né cosa lo spingesse a raggiungerla; sapeva però che quando aveva visto gli occhi di lei riempirsi di paura, aveva sentito una morsa a quell’organo che da tanti anni aveva cessato di battere e si era sentito sporco all’idea di aver corrotto una creatura così pura, di aver permesso alla sua natura demoniaca di uscire allo scoperto nel peggiore dei modi. Quando lei lo aveva guardato spaventata, nelle sue iridi azzurre aveva rivisto le sue vittime; in quegli occhi, aveva letto i peccati che aveva commesso e che il giorno lo tenevano sveglio. In lei, aveva visto la redenzione.

Senza nemmeno accorgersene, i piedi lo avevano guidato fino a una porta scura e vecchia, la serratura arrugginita dagli anni e la maniglia mancante. Dall’altra parte del legno marcio, poteva sentire chiaramente un pianto sommesso, di quelli in cui le lacrime scorrono grandi e veloci sul volto e la testa scoppia per i troppi pensieri, e una melodia dolce e triste. Con lentezza, aprì la porta ed entrò.  
Quella doveva essere stata una stanza della musica. In un angolo a prendere polvere si intravedeva un’arpa coperta da un lenzuolo di lino; su un mobile, dentro l’astuccio, doveva esserci un violino e al centro stava un elegante pianoforte a coda. Occupava gran parte della stanza ed era completamente impolverato; i piccoli tasti d’ebano erano diventati dello stesso colore di quelli d’avorio, tranne che in alcuni punti dove delle dita sottili li avevano sfiorati. La ragazza era seduta sul banchetto accanto allo strumento e, con le lacrime che scorrevano sul volto libero dalla maschera caduta a terra, fino alla linea della mascella, suonava la melodia che Ethan aveva sentito da dietro la porta. La bellezza che si celava dietro la madreperla non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a quella della dea Venere dipinta da Botticelli secoli prima; gli zigomi alti della ragazza mettevano in risalto la fierezza degli occhi e il volto pallido splendeva come la luna nel cielo. Si era tolta i guanti bianchi, lasciando scoperto il polso da cui ancora cadevano gocce di sangue che andavano a sporcare il vestito immacolato.  
Vedendola ridotta in quello stato a causa sua, Ethan si arrestò sull’uscio, incapace di decidere sul da farsi. Se il suo cuore avesse battuto ancora, gli avrebbe urlato a gran voce di andare da lei e scusarsi, di fare qualunque cosa pur di alleviare il dolore e lo spavento che stava provando. Ma il cuore non batteva più da secoli ed era il suo istinto a parlare, a gridare e scalciare ogni volta che gli occhi gli cadevano sul liquido vermiglio che ancora usciva dalla ferita.  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando la calma e la concentrazione che lo aveva portato ad aprire quella porta. Prese un respiro, anche se non ne aveva la necessità, ma ricordava che, quando era in vita, farlo lo calmava. Avanzò, i tacchi delle scarpe lucide che creavano un’eco nella stanza disabitata. Lei, non appena lo sentì, si voltò e lo vide; subito, una mano corse al polso ferito e lo strinse al petto come a proteggerlo dal mostro che aveva davanti. Ethan avanzò di un passo e lei si alzò dallo sgabello, allontanandosi da lui il più possibile.  
«Non voglio farvi del male, dovete credermi» disse lui, una mano protesa in avanti nel tentativo vano di avvicinarsi a lei. Quando parlò però, lui la vide fissare i suoi canini spaventata dall’idea che potessero di nuovo ferirla.  
«So cosa siete, ho letto di voi creature dannate senza anima. So come vi chiamano nelle leggende. Voi siete un vampiro» e nel pronunciare l’ultima parola, Ethan non colse disprezzo, solo paura. Pensò però a come apparisse fiera, illuminata dai raggi lucenti della luna, e coraggiosa nell’affrontare una creatura malvagia con l’unica arma delle parole.  
«So che mi temete, io stesso vi dico che è giusto. La mia anima dannata non merita il vostro perdono» le disse, avanzando ancora verso di lei che però non si ritrasse, rimanendo ferma al suo posto e osservando il suo incedere.  
«Volevo accertarmi della vostra salute e scusarmi per il mio comportamento alquanto increscioso. Non avrei dovuto» Ethan sospirò di nuovo, di nuovo inutilmente, poi riprese «non avrei dovuto fare quello che ho fatto, nulla può giustificarlo».  
Ora era davanti a lei che tremava visibilmente. Con fierezza, non aveva staccato gli occhi da lui, nonostante questi continuassero a lacrimare.  
«Cosa volete da me, _signore_?» l’ultima parola la pronunciò con un tono sarcastico, lo stesso tono con cui gli si era rivolta mentre danzavano.  
La domanda spiazzò Ethan. Cosa voleva da lei, perché l’aveva seguita in quella stanza? Non trovava una risposta, ma qualcosa gli diceva, da quando l’aveva vista, che lei l’avrebbe salvato. Non sapeva come, non sapeva perché proprio lei, ma era così.  
Senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, portò una mano alla tasca interna della giacca, tirandone fuori un delicato fazzolettino di seta bianco. Quasi chiedendole il permesso, le prese il polso che ancora sanguinava e lei, seppur con riluttanza, lo lasciò fare. Ethan, reprimendo l’istinto che lo incitava a nutrirsi di quel liquido vermiglio, le fasciò la ferita, legando stretto il fazzoletto per fermare l’emorragia. Sotto i polpastrelli, proprio come prima, avvertiva il cuore battere e il sangue pulsare nella vena ora nascosta dalla seta che andava arrossandosi.  
Si guardarono negli occhi intensamente, in attesa di una reazione da parte dell’altro. Ethan sperò di non averla spaventata ulteriormente, non si sentiva abbastanza in forze per cercarla ancora. L’ultima volta che aveva avuto a che fare con un essere umano era stato troppo tempo prima.  
Con sorpresa di entrambi, la ragazza si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, portando una mano dietro la sua nuca. Ethan sentì le dita sottili e calde di lei sfiorargli i capelli e sciogliere il nodo che legava la maschera nera. Questa, con religiosa lentezza, cadde al suolo, rivelando il volto esangue del vampiro; volto che venne scrutato in ogni sua parte dalla giovane, come alla ricerca di qualcosa che indicasse la sua natura dannata. Gli occhi si fermarono sulle labbra di lui che nascondevano la sua unica arma, la stessa che l’aveva ferita.  
«Se non conoscessi la vostra natura, direi che siete un angelo» sussurrò lei, le guance che andavano arrossandosi.  
«Non sono un angelo, non lo sono mai stato. Nemmeno prima» Ethan abbassò gli occhi, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo di lei.  
«Gli occhi sono lo specchio dell’anima» citò la fanciulla «e la vostra deve essere un’anima persa e disperata» la sua mano gentile, che per tutto il tempo era rimasta tra i capelli scuri di lui, si poggiò delicatamente sulla guancia esangue del vampiro, sfiorandogli lo zigomo con il pollice. Ethan si abbandonò a quella carezza, ricordandosi quanto bello fosse riceverne una, quanto forte gli battesse il petto per la gioia quando la madre lo faceva per far passare i suoi incubi.  
La ragazza si avvicinò lentamente a lui, ancora di più, fino a che a dividerli non c’era che lo spazio di un velo. Da quella distanza così ravvicinata, l’odore del sangue era ancora più forte, il suo scorrerle nelle vene sempre più attraente, la voglia di assaggiarlo ancora persistente.  
«Siamo tutti caduti» lo spazio che li separava diminuiva sempre di più «lasciatemi cadere con voi» le sussurrò sulle labbra un attimo prima di baciarle. Se per un istante aveva avuto il timore che lei lo rifiutasse, le sue incertezze volarono via quando rispose al suo bacio con tutta la dolcezza del mondo. Ethan avvertì ancora una volta la mancanza della vita: desiderava sentire i battiti del cuore accelerati per l’emozione, lo stomaco in subbuglio, le ginocchia deboli che rischiavano di cedere ogni secondo che le loro labbra rimasero unite. Le aveva provate, quelle sensazioni, ma troppe poche volte e mai così intensamente come in quel momento, mentre le loro labbra danzavano insieme, rincorrendosi e cercandosi, incapaci di stare lontane anche per un istante.  
«Perché lo avete fatto?» chiese lui «perché non vi siete allontanata?»  
«Perché riconosco un’anima buona e la vostra lo è. Se davvero il vostro destino è di cadere, io lo farò con voi. Anche se non vi conosco. Non mi interessa cosa siete: c’è gente che, con meno armi di voi, ha fatto più male. Voi non siete dannato» e lo sguardo con cui accompagnò quella frase era così fermo e sicuro, così gentile e autorevole al contempo, che Ethan quasi gli credette.  
«Ma io sono dannato, lo sarò per sempre» disse in un sussurro il vampiro, ma gli occhi di lei non volevano staccarsi dai suoi; divennero anzi più dolci.  
«Non finché io sarò con voi, e intendo restarci per sempre» Ethan sapeva che, per persone come loro due il per sempre non esisteva, ma decise di non pensarci mentre le loro labbra si sfiorarono ancora e ancora, in un gioco a rincorrersi.  
«Non conosco ancora il vostro nome» notò il vampiro «io vi ho rivelato il mio». La ragazza sorrise sulle sue labbra, pronunciando qualcosa in un sussurro, poche sillabe che apparvero perfette per lei, come fatte su misura. Sillabe che, nella sua eterna vita, non avrebbe dimenticato per nulla al mondo.  
«Isabelle».  



End file.
